GNX-607T GN-XII
GN-XII, also called Jinx-II, is the second generation MS of the GN-X series; the unit is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics Successor of the GNX-603T GN-X. The GN-XII (Jinx-Two) is only marginally better than the GN-X; the thruster binders are slightly smaller than the previous model and its shoulders have latches to equip with additional weaponry for specific roles. Variants include "Cannon" (GNX-607T/BW), equipped with a large GN beam cannon, based upon Gundam Throne Eins' GN Mega Launcher, and "Sword" (GNX-607T/AC), equipped with a refined GN Buster Sword, similar to the one used by Gundam Throne Zwei and later the GNW-20000 Gundam Arche. Armaments GN Beam Saber For melee combat the GN-X is equipped with two beam sabers which are capable of cutting through just about anything except a GN Field. GN Claws A secondary melee weapon unique to the GN-X series of mobile suits is the GN Claw. It is likely that these claws are based on a similar principal as the Exia's GN Sword, in that they use GN T particles to increase their cutting capabilities. A useful weapon should the GN-X be unable to use its beam sabers. GN Vulcan Gun The GN-X is equipped with two GN Vulcan guns that are not very powerful against mobile suits but are useful in intercepting incoming missiles and laying down a suppressive field of fire. --> GN Sword One of two optional weapons that can be mounted on the shoulders of the GN-XII is a GN Sword. Derived from data from the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei the GN buster sword is a physical blade that uses GN particles to increase its keenness. GN Cannon One of two optional weapons that can be mounted on the shoulders of the GN-XII is a GN cannon. Derived from data from the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins the GN cannon is a high output particle cannon that can easily destroy mobile suits in a single shot. When a GN-XII unit is equipped with a GN Cannon it is also equipped with a large central camera with four smaller cameras surrounding it. History In A.D. 2309, a UN Forces base is attacked by an anti-UN group that appeared before Katharon formed. The base was a trap and the UN Forces sent their Flags, Enacts, Tierens, and GN-XIIs to take down the terrorist mobile suits. The GN-XIIs consisted of three mobile suits, a standard GN-XII, a GN-XII Sword, and a GN-XII Cannon that entered the battle with Fon Spaak in his Astrea Gundam Type F2; [[Fon Spaak had a hard time in defeating the three GN-XIIs, which attacked in perfect unity. The anti-UN forces also have a difficult time dealing with GN-XIIs, Flags, Enacts, and Tierens, but lost only a single mobile suit to the UN forces. Fon Spaak activated his Trams-Am and was able to destroy the GN-XII Sword and GN-XII while at the same time saving a member of the anti-UN terrorist group. Variants GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Cannon GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Sword Pics Gallery File:GN-XII Sword Rear.jpg File:GN-XII Rear.jpg File:GN-XII Sword Data.jpg File:GN-XII Data.jpg File:GN-XII Cannon II.jpg File:GN-XII Cannon II Rear.jpg References External Links *GNX-607T GN-XII on MAHQ *GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword on MAHQ *GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon on MAHQ